


神秘嘉宾

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 学长、太子、公主、发型师、金主，竟然都长着同一张脸。陈立农忍无可忍，终于崩溃了，“怎么老是你啊？！How old are you？”





	神秘嘉宾

“这个问题就让——”英语老师一个粉笔头砸在他头上，稳准狠的劲儿让陈立农顿时清醒过来。“陈立农！你说说！”

他一脸茫然，脸颊上还有校服袖口的红痕，明显是睡蒙了。

“出去罚站！”

天气不错。陈立农叼着笔站在班级门口，百无聊赖地观察着阳台上的麻雀。怎么睡得这么晕啊……好不容易熬到了下课，他没什么胃口，准备偷偷上天台去晒太阳睡午觉。

天台上已经有一个人了。那人躺在干净的地面上闭着眼，领结的颜色和他的不同，是高他一届的学长。

那人似乎也没有想到还会有人和自己一样不吃饭偷跑上天台，听到他的脚步声后睁开了眼睛，有些惊讶的眼神。

然后在看见他的脸的一瞬间变得很无语。

“怎么又是你啊？”

那人很无奈地，又躺回去，双手在后脑勺叠成枕头，“别一直跟着我吧。”

谁跟着你了？陈立农眉毛一挑正想呛回去，惊恐地发现——他的眼前忽然出现了两个悬浮的选项窗口，分别是两个句子。

上面的一个写着：“学长很讨厌我吗？”

下面一个更为惊悚，“学长不是……一直都知道我的心意吗？”

像是这一秒才醒过来，陈立农意识到自己并不是穿越回了高中时代，而是身处在一个沉浸式游戏里——而且极有可能是他自己设计开发的，他同时想起了自己的职业。

所以现在应该是在测试新游戏吧？陈立农无奈地眨了眨眼，移动瞳孔左右犹豫了一会儿，最终盯在第一个句子上完成了选择。

不由他自己控制地，一个怯怯的句子从口中蹦出来：“学长很讨厌我吗？”

陈立农已经做好被Npc断然讨厌的准备了，毕竟这种攻略向恋爱游戏的好感度一开始肯定非常低，这样有难度才有挑战的乐趣。

没想到那人竟然没有说“谁都会讨厌跟踪狂吧？”这样的标准答案，而是……脸红了？

这什么情况，陈立农暗自评估，新游戏的难度设置是不是有点低啊？回头得再改改。

那个白衬衫的学长Npc像是不安似的动了动，然后望着远方，很别扭地：“就告诉你不要做让人困扰的事情啊……上次趁我午睡竟然偷偷……”更别扭地背过身去，极其小声地。

“我初吻诶。”

天雷滚滚！没想到我竟然是这样的学弟！  
陈立农被自己的骚操作吓得腿都软了一下，继而又有些难以言喻的羞耻的熟悉感涌上心头……

这个剧情怎么好像在哪见过？他思索了片刻，模糊地回忆起自己当年似乎真的干过这样的事情。他高中时真的偷亲过喜欢的学长，但如今脑子里只剩下混沌而甜蜜的几缕念头，估计是他做游戏时将这一段往事改编了进去以增加游戏的真实性。

不过本人亲自玩的感觉也太尴尬了，他默默地捂住了脸，同时开始反思自己是不是个渣男。

居然连初恋的名字和长相都忘记了……果然IT宅男不配拥有爱情吗，陈立农叹了口气。那个学长Npc还是躺在不远处，一副毫不在意他的悠闲模样，泛红的耳朵却时不时地抖动两下。

虽然你的长相确实是我的天菜，但是在游戏里再次经历初恋也太羞耻了吧！更不用说这样的新项目测试很可能是有同事在游戏外全程观看并记录的，陈立农再次捂住了脸。换下一个Npc好了，现在这一段就让别的同事之后再测吧……毕竟是我的初恋，那我做出来的数据肯定也不够客观对不对。

他就这样劝说了自己，然后在脑海里念道“跳过”。眼前又出现两个悬浮的对话框，顶上还有一行大字：“这是初恋项目喔，真的要跳过吗？”

我当然知道这是初恋啊！陈立农恨恨地瞪了这行字一眼，继而移动瞳孔选择了“确定”。

周围的景象渐渐化作像素颗粒，视野的中央还是那个浑然不知自己被跳过了的学长Npc。方才的一行大字被十秒钟的倒计时所代替，站在这个数字下，陈立农忽然有了一股冲动。

“喂！——”  
地上的人挣扎着半坐起来，整个脸红透了，瞪他的眼神又羞涩又可爱。“说了不要偷亲我啊……”

偷袭成功的人得意地笑笑，站起身来冲那人挥了挥手。  
“我走咯。”

这是毫无意义的告别，作为不太成熟的人工智能，Npc根本听不懂他说什么，只会对系统给出的已有选项进行反馈，在剧情之外，只能和玩家进行简单的交流。

所以那人也只是坐在原地，有些困惑地眨了眨眼。  
再次睁开眼时，那个暗恋他的高二学弟已经不见了。

-  
再一次醒来时，陈立农没有像第一幕一样失去记忆。一般这样沉浸式体验的恋爱攻略游戏都会提供五到十个性格、身份和外貌大有不同的Npc供玩家进行选择，没道理每一个都是他的初恋或者前男友——怀着期待的心情，他从一张雕花红木榻上坐了起来。

门外一个侍女模样的Npc很及时地进来了，为他添上一层又一层外衣，差点儿给他压得喘不过气来，一边换一边顺便给他讲解了这一幕的剧情。

“将军您醒了，”侍女垂着眼，模样普通，“太子在书房等您很久了。”

嚯，可以泡太子啊。陈立农瞬间有点美滋滋，眯着眼睛笑。

这个年代还是有不少怀旧式的古装电视剧在热映，陈立农咳嗽了两声，端出一股将军的小劲儿摆了摆手：“带路吧。”

开玩笑，他又不知道书房在哪，总不能莫名其妙地问人家“咱家书房怎么走”吧。

侍女诺诺应了，转身走出卧房带路。陈立农跟在后边，好奇地打量着精致的纵深假山花草，觉得自己差不离是个大官儿，武将里排前三的那种。

不知不觉到了地界，侍女替他打开门后便退到一边，陈立农扶起袍子踏了进去。

屏风后影影绰绰有人翻动书籍，陈立农心神荡漾片刻，缓步从屏风后抬步走向内里。书案后坐着一位白衣公子，模样慵懒优雅，听他脚步也并不抬头，只顾着将手里的典籍胡乱翻阅一通。

“太子？”陈立农试探地叫了他一声，想从对方的态度里看看两人到底处在什么样的关系里。

那人停了手上动作，好半天之后终于舍得抬起眼皮，轻飘飘地恨了他一眼。

“你倒是有闲心，午觉睡到这时候。”

这啥也听不出来呀……陈立农暗自吐槽，尴尬地笑了笑，垂头随便选了个回答选项：“让您等久了。”这一垂眼，又没看见对方长啥样。

太子似乎心情好了一点儿，把书直接往案上一扔，冲他招了招手。  
“过来呀。”  
陈立农不太敢动，那人自顾自地站起来，上手扯了他一把。陈立农没料到还有这一招，猝不及防地跌坐在红木椅上。

然后太子坐在了他腿上。  
两只手环住他的脖子。

这到底是什么剧情啊？！陈立农要崩溃了，太子养男宠这么大方？直接让人当将军的吗？！

估计平时这将军也是一副不知情识趣的样子，腿上那人也没觉着他奇怪，自然又亲昵地把玩着他的鬓发。这个角度由上而下，陈立农低头好几度也没看着脸，那人又开口了。

“你到底准备什么时候带我私奔啊？”

……  
等一下，这个进度是不是太快了一点啊？？  
陈立农被雷得动弹不得，太子许是有些不耐烦了，这才仰起小脸来瞪他。

这一瞪差点儿把陈立农瞪晕过去。

你不是刚才那个学长吗？？  
为什么一个游戏里两个Npc长得一模一样啊？？  
谁来给我解释一下，是不是出Bug了？？

“陈立农！你这是什么表情！”太子勃然大怒，对他施以粉拳暴揍。“去年你说边疆未定，开春又是我皇阿玛龙体抱恙，来！你再找个借口我听听！”

“我……我不是，”我没有你别胡说。陈立农在心里否定三连，这太子也太娇了吧，谁顶得住啊……“你别，疼疼疼。”  
他握住怀里人细白的手腕，终于给人摁停下来。那人又用大眼睛瞪他。

这小脾气我的天……陈立农头都大了，还是那个谁好，温柔又体贴。一道身影在混沌的脑海里一闪而过，稍纵即逝，难以追忆。

好像有一个人一直温柔地耐心地对他，让他对这种娇纵蛮横的忍耐力实在不够。  
可这人又是谁呢，他一深思便头痛欲裂，扶住额头眉头紧蹙。怀里的人见他一副痛苦模样也安静了，怯怯地望着他。

“立农，立农？”  
太子依赖又亲昵地叫他的名字。

看来这一关我也过不去了，陈立农苦笑了一声。结束之后还得让项目组再开会修改一下，并不是所有用户都是会喜欢这种娇蛮任性的Npc的抖M吧。

他又一次选择了跳过，在十秒倒计时后陷入沉沉黑暗。

醒来时他身处在光线并不十分明亮的一间小休息室里，照明采用的是时下很流行的碳基睡眠灯——应该是一个当代爱情剧本。

这一次的故事线是由系统直接显示在他眼前，一段经典的日式小说开场白。

【你是这家复古咖啡店的店员，为了追赶时髦店里采用怀旧十足的人工外卖而不是无人机配送。隔壁复古理发店的可爱发型师常常会点一杯美式，但你知道他爱吃甜的，会偷偷用你的员工份额送他一小块马卡龙。】

【明天就是休息日了，你和他约好下班去找他理发，打算对他表白。】

理清情节后，陈立农从休息室的小床上坐起身来，由墙上的穿衣镜观察到自己的确身着了一套纯黑色的制服配围裙，咖啡店店员的标配。他甩了甩还不太清醒的脑袋，找到了属于自己的储物柜。

现在的时间是晚上六点半，系统提示他已经可以交班走人。于是陈立农换上储物柜里那一套清爽又简单的白T牛仔裤（当下最时髦的是液态荧光连体衣），准备去隔壁理发店给Npc表白。

看起来和他关系很好的另一位店员正在前台应付电子订单，见他从休息室出来，忍不住跟他挤眉弄眼，像是知道他的表白计划。

“加油喔！”齐刘海女店员笑眯眯的，“一定能成功啦，大胆点！”

被Npc鼓励的人莫名地气势很足，推开咖啡店的复古木门，在风铃的响声中几步走到了理发店门口。

有人在路边倚着栏杆抽电子烟，陈立农满门心思想着这一个攻略对象会长什么样，只注意到理发店用的是常见的自动门，于是自然而然地直接向里走。

——然后撞到了门上。  
背后那个抽烟的人像是很轻地笑了一声，搞得陈立农有点尴尬又生气，抿着嘴往后看。

“今天不营业啊，”那人吐出一个圆圆的烟圈，神态懒散，“是你非要我跑过来加班的，你忘掉？”

缭绕的烟雾中那个人的轮廓有一种令他恐慌的熟悉感，陈立农没有答话，微微地眯起眼睛，等待烟雾散去后确定了自己没有看错。

又他妈是那个学长Npc的脸！

是不是系统出Bug了？所有攻略对象的外形设计都沿用了同一组数据？陈立农冷静地思考着。

“你不要发呆啦，不是说要我给你剪头发？”顶着一张学长脸的发型师伸手轻轻推了他一把，直起身子走到理发店门口，用虹膜刷开了门。回头一看，陈立农还呆呆地站在原地。“……干嘛？”

发型师有点羞怯一般地仰视他，眼前有几缕顽皮的刘海替他遮羞，挡住一点视线。

陈立农不知该如何开口，缄默片刻后最终还是决定先完成游戏开发的任务——攻略对象是同一个人的外形非常不合理，他必须得确认是不是所有剧情支线都出了问题。

不得不承认这个Npc的外形真的足够完美，让陈立农甚至有点隐秘地不舍得，想着要不然先把这一段表白整个通关，他的确不忍心让对方期待的目光落空。

可是再好看也只是一组数据而已，并不是真实存在的人。  
作为体感恋爱游戏的开发师他很清楚这个道理，对方越漂亮越真实，才能越让玩家痴迷其中，让他赚到更多的钱。

所以他见过了那么多甚至更美艳更迷人的攻略对象，却从没有对他们有过一丝一毫对于人类该有的感情，比如欣赏、崇拜、迷恋。  
因为他比谁都更知道，他们不是人类，只是一组又一组冰凉而冗杂的数据。

对数据产生感情不是温柔，而是愚蠢。

这也是他一直在私底下沾沾自喜的一项本领，他从不被Npc触动分毫。  
可是面对这个几次三番出现的“人”，他动摇了。  
甚至还在担心本该表白的他忽然消失之后，对方会失望。

数据不会失望。  
不会有任何超脱预设之外的、属于他们自己的情感和意识。

陈立农很快地清醒过来，做出了他应有的选择。  
跳过本章剧情的十秒倒计时再次悬浮于半空之中，陈立农静静地站在原地看着一步之遥的那位发型师。

对方似乎并不知道在几秒之后眼前就会空无一人，只是很困惑地用眼神问他“愣在那干嘛”。

可是陈立农必须坦白，现在他连像第一章结束时那样逗弄对方都做不到，他怕会给对方造成困扰。  
这实在是……愚蠢又幼稚。  
但他也拿自己毫无办法。

犹豫混沌之际忽而天旋地转，重力失效被抬往半空中的黑洞，最后一眼望向这个车水马龙的街边，他好像看见发型师扬起了头，冲他吐了吐舌头，露出一个调皮的笑。

-  
对Npc心软是一个非常危险的讯号。在下一幕故事线启动之前的黑暗里，陈立农暗暗地批评自己。  
不要产生不该有的感情，这只是一次新游戏的内部测试而已。

反复深呼吸平定好情绪之后，陈立农屏息一刹那，猛地从一张陌生的床上再一次坐起来。

房间里除了他没有别人，照明和家具采用的是复古电视剧里常见的二十一世纪温馨风，暖灯绒毯，色调温柔。

床榻凌乱，有一股熟悉的淡淡腥膻气息。  
浴室里持续不断的水声戛然而止，这时才引起他的注意。

片刻之后一个湿漉漉的人擦着头发从浴室出来，见他坐在床上，眉头轻轻皱起来。

穿着浴袍的人不出所料地还是那个Npc，这反而让陈立农有一种隐秘的满足感，自己都觉得病态。

“怎么还没走？”那人淡淡地问，像那种吃饱了就翻脸不认人的猫，“你经纪人……还是那个小刘对吧？她没来接你？”

这次居然是被金主包养的小明星剧本吗……陈立农简直有些佩服项目组的脑洞了，一般不都是玩家包养Npc吗喂！

好在系统也没有故意为难陈立农，直接弹出了两个对话框让他选择。

A：【那么……您好好休息。】  
B：【你又赶我走？】

哎呀呀，这回轮到我撒娇耍赖了。陈立农顿时来了兴趣，当机立断地选了第二个。

剧情对话自带动作，他不由自主地把自己埋进乱糟糟的被子里，闷声闷气地委屈道：“你又赶我走？”

金主很习惯他无理取闹似的，叹了口气，拉开一点被角瞧他。

“你明天还有工作，”金主坐在床边，给他看手机上的日程，写着录音和晚会彩排。“不要闹小孩脾气。”

新的对话选项适时出现在半空中，陈立农发呆似的看了好一会儿，喉结不自觉地上下滚了滚，像吞了一只小飞虫，又痒又辣。

A：【你明天会来探班吗？】  
B：【我不管，我要再来一次。】

这怎么能怪他，任谁都会在那个B选项上多留几眼吧！

小明星腾地坐起来，把穿着浴袍的人扑倒在身下，表情执拗又负气，欲念和爱意在墨黑的瞳仁里滚。

“我不管，我要再来一次。”

这明显不该是一个正确答案，陈立农以一个开发者的旁观身份冷静地看。

金主爸爸已经洗过了事后澡，还很不耐烦地催问了他什么时候走，说明他对第二场情事兴致缺缺，表现出依赖和后续发展可能的A选项才是合理的答案。

完蛋。对方的表情肉眼可见地冷下来，陈立农心虚地闭上了眼睛。

所以说了不要恃宠而骄啊，哪有人这么跟金主讲话的……

他的手僵硬地停在了金主的侧腰上，即使触感细腻也不敢再磨蹭一下。

金主明显是生气了，连嘴唇都抿起来。  
“再来一次？”像是给他气昏头了，那人竟然笑起来，“今天都几次了，你吃药了？”

欸？好像也不是很生气嘛……陈立农偷偷地从那人的颈窝往上瞧，然后被人揪住了脸蛋。

“说，是不是背着我吃药了？”金主嗔怒又微醺的模样非常可爱，陈立农极其自然地凑上去亲了他嘴角一口，拿毛茸茸的脑袋去蹭人。

恼人的对话框又弹出来，陈立农的心情微妙而复杂。  
A：【没吃啊……】  
B：【吃药干什么？看见你就会硬。】

请问有人会选这样看起来就欲盖弥彰惹人讨厌的A吗？陈立农表情冷静，内心疯狂弹幕。是个男人都不会表现得这么心虚好不好（不管吃没吃），况且……他真的硬了。

他好像快四年没有性生活，在这样暧昧的环境里，天菜躺在怀里香香软软，不硬才奇怪吧。作为游戏开发师，陈立农没有任何心理负担——只是在游戏里和AI演演床戏，剧情需要，非常合理。

刺激而浪漫的床戏也可以作为游戏的卖点之一，陈设计师很严谨地点点头，同意自己的观点，摁住金主的小脑袋狠狠地亲。  
“吃药干什么？”他声音比平时还要低，故意卖弄的雄性性感，“看见你就会硬……”

系统没有控制他的动作，陈立农无师自通，一边勾住金主的小舌头缠吮着吸，一边轻车熟路地抚摸着怀里动情而颤栗的身体，由后颈一路伺候往下，在腰窝流连，到肥厚的臀瓣尽情揉捏。

怀里的人情不自禁地轻轻喘着，撒娇又矜贵地一声声地喊他立农，听得陈立农一腔狼血乱窜，本就赤身裸体，草草地扩张了两下还湿软的后穴，把人放坐在自己胯上顶了进去。

隐约有玉兰香味在鼻尖萦绕，像是某种高级润滑剂的味道，像自带催情功用，迷得陈立农五迷三道，直往上顶，把金主往自己的性器上死死地摁，托着小屁股往下坐再抬起来，玩得小金主哭唧唧地求饶，叫爸爸，轻一点，那里那里，嗯嗯嗯地哼唧。

越来越多的淫水从交合处的抽插间被挤压出来，浸得耻毛一团晶亮，甚至从他的阴茎滑落到大腿上，沾湿了床单。  
“好多水，”陈立农促狭地笑，一边吻他一边干他，“像潮吹诶，宝贝是女孩子吗？”

小金主娇娇地瞪他，又被顶得呻吟几声，抬手扶住他的宽肩拔高了身子，性器啵地一声抽了出来，随后往旁边一栽躺在床上，张开腿呈M字，淫荡又可爱地望着他。

“舔一下，”小金主脸蛋红通通地像是在害羞，说的话却不知廉耻，“爸爸，今天还没有舔。”

陈立农本就是一个在床上很放得开的人，既然对方都这么主动要求自然没有拒绝的道理，只能先委屈一会儿自家小兄弟，不过看那人被自己又咬又吸地玩，高潮迭起，刘海都湿在额头上的纵欲模样，也可以爽到。

厚重的舌尖直往肉穴里插，舌尖灵巧又恶意地来回搅动，愈发浓郁的玉兰香浓成了实体，在味蕾上跳动。  
“好甜，玉兰味的。”  
手也不闲着，一会儿揉揉小屁股一会儿掐掐小奶子，金主整个人都爽到飞起来，白嫩的小脚踩在他肩上不停地打摆子。  
等小玉兰终于受不了地抖着腰在他嘴里喷了一次，陈立农才温柔地亲亲他泛红的穴口，挺身再一次操了进去。

甬道还在痉挛着高潮，比先前更紧更烫，像有呼吸一般频率地收缩，裹得他面红耳赤，实在没了体贴的心思，满脑子想着干坏这个骚软的肉洞，看这个人为了他崩溃大哭，最好能怀上他的孩子，再大着肚子躺在他身下挨操。

“爸爸……呜呜，”小金主慌乱地睁开朦胧的泪眼，扣着他的手腕冲他无力又软弱地摇头，“不要、别进去……”

“进哪？”陈立农上头了，怎么会有这么淫荡的肉穴，拼命吸着他不放他走。

那人像是在恼恨他的明知故问，却又不得不屈服在激烈的撞击之下，小声地求他，“生殖腔……别、别进……”

高昂的玉茎还在陈立农眼前随着肏干来回晃动，一时之间他只感到惊喜，这个小东西有生殖腔，真的能给他生孩子。于是他更兴奋了，浸泡在玉兰味的淫水和泪水里胡作非为，任由金主哭叉了嗓子，屁股蹭着床单往床头逃跑，又被他抓着脚踝拉回来，更深更狠地操。

“陈立农！”那人急切地叫他的名字，两只细白的手不知是要推开他还是抱紧他，肉穴一阵一阵地绞紧了突突跳动的阳具，“啊啊——我不、不要呜呜，到了呜！”金主一口咬在他手上，发出一种小动物被欺负惨了的呜咽声。

最后到底射没射进去他自己也忘了，只记得那人哭得好惨，可怜巴巴的。

陈立农抱着都快奄奄一息的小玉兰进了浴室洗澡，又把人安置在床上唯一一块尚且能睡的干燥区域上。

进入了贤者时间的人又找回了冷静的大脑，一边暗骂自己不要脸，一边偷偷给这一幕的床戏设计打了个满分。

“要走了吗？”埋在被子里的人软软地问他，像是被折腾得困了。

陈立农当然要走，而且不是金主Npc理解的“去录音”，而是直接跳过这一章的后续剧情，继续检查别的支线有无漏洞，相当于从这个世界里消失。

“嗯，”他有些莫名的不舍，俯身轻轻在那人额头上亲了几下，“好好休息。”而后停了片刻，补充道：“我会回来。”

小金主似乎没有意识到这是个很突兀的保证，困意渐浓，咂咂嘴睡了过去。  
陈立农坐在床边，允许自己最后一次抚摸过他柔软的脸颊，然后再一次进入了跳过剧情的十秒倒计时。

-  
他在海边被浪声拍醒，海平线上有半个正红色的落日圆。

像这样没有特定年代和地点的剧情陈立农很熟悉，是游戏设计师们偷懒时最爱用的模板场景。通常在Npc角色的设定上也会简单（敷衍）很多，意思就是整个章节里玩家只会见到一个Npc，也就是攻略对象。

“你醒了？”身后传来人声。

陈立农还晕乎着，躺在沙上反应了半分钟，然后蹭——地一下坐了起来。

是女生的声音！  
终于不是刚才那个学长发型师金主了！虽然有点失落但还是很开心啊！我们项目组果然不会蠢到所有章节都错用了同一组数据哈哈哈哈不愧是我——快乐的陈立农小朋友扭过头去，灿烂的小笑脸凝固在了脸上。

是女生。没错。但还是熟悉的配方，熟悉的脸庞。

好在这个女Npc是有一点点胸的，轮廓也娇软柔和很多，她面无表情地看着神情呆滞的小陈，“你很没礼貌。”

爸爸跟你一串小数据讲什么礼貌啊你不要得寸进尺我警告你虽然你变女生了很漂亮但是爸爸喜欢的是男的你以为你很拽吗是要打架吗！

发飙肯定是要发的，标准答案也是要选的。陈立农小朋友在内心无比狂躁地喷完人，冷静而怂怂地选了标准答案【B：对不起……请问你知道这是哪里吗？】他保证自己用了最真诚无辜的表情，堪称演技巅峰。

穿着宽松短袖短裤的女生五官小小地皱了一下，并不靠近，没有回答他的问题，反而问道：“你是人鱼王子……陈立农吗？”

陈立农的无辜脸又一次僵住。这个名字好像是我没错，但是那个四个字的前缀是什么意思？

系统可能看出了他的窘迫，很贴心地送上了答案选项给他。

A：【我就是人鱼王子陈立农，你这个小小人类，有什么心愿吗？】  
B：【母后告诉我，上岸后见到的第一个人类就是我的宿命伴侣。你愿意嫁给我吗？】

童话part啊，被羞耻了一脸的人默默地捂着眼睛假装掉线——哪个答案他都不想选好吗！

女生Npc还站在那，陈立农从指缝间偷偷看过去，再次确认就是那个见了好几次，刚才还和人家滚了床单的天菜Npc。

见他不说话，女生踱步走过来，拿手背贴了一下他额头。  
“你没事吗？会不会有点着凉？”女孩子圆圆的大眼睛很关心地看他。

照理来说攻略对象在剧情的前段不应该对玩家这么亲昵的，果然是除了人物数据，连难度设计也有问题吧。陈立农暗自又记了一笔。

“人鱼王子”这一幕已经确定也用错数据了，为了节省时间，陈立农这回连招呼都没跟人打（反正这个女生第一次见他，没礼貌也不会怎样），又选择了跳过。

一个巨大的浪潮涌上，将他裹在其中。并没有真实的触感，像是掉入失重的深蓝色的空气里，无声无息坠下。

-  
陈立农坐在一间热闹的茶餐厅，对面是他交往了七年的前男友Npc，这一次的目的是挽回打算分手的前男友，携手度过七年之痒的难关。

他已经身心疲惫了。  
因为前男友果然又是那个人。

“人鱼王子”之后，他又演了护送公主嫁往邻国但实际对公主爱慕已久的骑士，然后是暗恋了自己的竹马画家Omega十几年、两人一同在孤儿院长大的财阀Alpha，然后是以为自己爱上了小妈没想到小妈竟然就是自己老婆的失忆男。

公主，画家Omega，小妈。都是那个Npc演的。

对方再好看陈立农也审美疲劳了，实在是提不起兴趣。他搅动着眼前的柠茶，一朵小阳伞在茶面上漂浮。

“为什么老是你啊……”陈立农小声抱怨，“how old are you？”

对面的人轻轻地皱眉，像是没听清他说什么，要求他重复一遍。

反正Npc 也听不懂，陈立农便无所谓地，加大音量看着他：“我说，怎么老是你。”

虽然每一个故事里的Npc都是眼前这张脸，但其实只是项目组的数据用错了而已，可以理解为他们是毫不相干的几个人，有不同的人格和记忆，只是碰巧长得一样。

所以这个“前男友”也不会懂陈立农到底在抱怨什么，因为他根本就不知道陈立农之前都经历了什么。在他看来，陈立农只是和他恋爱相伴七年，却渐渐没有感情的男朋友。

对方困惑的模样极大地取悦了幼稚的陈小朋友，原本有些疲累的感觉也好了许多。

“呐，你说说看，为什么老是你？”  
陈立农吸了一口柠茶，故意逗弄对方，知道对方说不出个所以然来，只会觉得他莫名其妙。

那人果真是一副觉得他莫名其妙的表情，困扰又好笑，看向他的眸子亮晶晶地泛光。

“不是因为你要跟我求婚吗？”

陈立农愣住了。

那人凶巴巴地埋怨他，但还是好心情地笑着，“我也很累好不好，穿女装很别扭诶。”

-  
嘈杂的碗碟碰撞和陌生人说话的声音被隔绝在两人之外，明亮而温暖的茶餐厅里在上演一出短暂的默片。

“你为什么会知道你穿过女装？”陈立农简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，声音都颤抖起来，“你还知道什么别的吗？”

那张他见过无数次的好看的脸露出甜甜的酒窝，仿佛在耻笑他的无知。

“我都知道啊？陈立农，你又在演对不对，”那人的笑容带着幼稚的坏心，像调皮的小孩打算在放学后去干点不那么坏的坏事，“我大发慈悲地跟你解释一下喔！”

“我是你的男朋友，”他很骄傲似的，“我们从高中就在一起，到现在八年多了。大学是异地恋，我在军校，你在科技研究学院，然后——”  
“这个游戏，是你送给我和你自己的求婚礼物。”

那人专心地挖着盘里的芝士蛋糕，没有发现陈立农已经冷汗湿透。  
“诶，其实也不是送给我啦，我只是你放在游戏里的你未婚夫的意识而已，不算是本人。你们上大学以来就异地恋，他这次出任务之前才有一起待几天，就那时候你偷偷把我做出来的。”

那人像是在给他打保票，以为他只是在担心给未婚夫的惊喜落空，“他本人不知道这个游戏啦，不要担心。”

巨大的信息量冲进陈立农的脑子里，震得他手脚冰凉，几乎不能思考。他沉默着，努力去揪住那一丝稍纵即逝的念头。

如果——如果眼前的人说的都是真的，那么这个游戏根本就没有出现错误，因为从头到尾就是为了他的“未婚夫”一个人所做的，所有攻略对象才会都长一个样。

那么他在第一幕见学长里那种羞耻的熟悉感，也不是来自于被他忘记名字的暗恋过的学长，而是他的未婚夫，他在高中时代对他展开追求，曾经偷吻过他。  
然后他想起那个发型师最后调皮的笑，想起那个金主对他突兀而亲昵的关心。

可是他为什么会不记得自己的未婚夫？这太荒唐了。

“虽然不知道发生了什么……但是你看起来好像，不记得他了。”  
那个唯一的Npc坐在桌对面，像是随着他的痛苦而皱起了眉头，“我可以试着……帮帮你，我有他和你的所有回忆，一直到他出任务的那天。”

陈立农紧攥着拳头，指尖在掌心掐出血痕，被放置在一边的冻柠茶玻璃外壁渗出水珠。  
他像是失去了支配肢体动作的能力，许久之后轻声地开口道：“我们试试吧。”

桌对面的人轻轻覆盖住他在桌面上的手，一瞬间两人之外的空间倒带一般迅速抽离，又回到了那个夏日午后的学校天台。

白衬衫学长站在离他几米的距离，温声道：“这里是我们第一次见面的地方，也是你表白的地方。”

学长朝他的方向迈了一步，如同电影特效的像素颗粒如潮水般涌上，他们又从天台转而跌落在那家理发店门口，发型师的手里还夹着那根电子烟，冲他笑笑：“你一直抱怨我们工作都太忙，说以后等我退伍就辞职不干，一起开家咖啡店，还说要我每天伺候你洗头。”像恋人之间的亲密撒娇一样，瞪了他一眼。

“这里是我们家乡的海，”发型师的手往车水马龙处随意一挥，方才的那一片通红落日出现在凭空割裂开的一道圆拱门内。他们抬腿跨过门的另一端，鼻腔内瞬间被咸涩的海风填满。“不过是二十一世纪的样子，我们一起从电影里看过，你说很美，可惜没机会再去看看……”

那人逆着落日，金灿灿的光打在侧脸上，专注而温柔地看着他。  
“立农，不要忘记我。”

陈立农脑子一片空白，汹涌的记忆涌回脑海，所有血液都被调动到了大脑皮层以供思考。

温柔的呼唤。甜蜜的亲吻。磕磕绊绊地吵架再和好。下大雨的那天他惹了他生气，一跑一追地在雨里纠缠，最后两个人都发起高烧。那人送给他的小无人机模型。他做好一桌饭菜在家里担惊受怕，等一个人完好回家。

我高中暗恋的人，我的未婚夫，我的爱人。他叫什么……

微凉的触感贴在他的脸侧，陈立农缓缓地抬起头来，眼前的人身着联邦军人制服，飒爽又漂亮。  
“我会回来，”那人像是在看自己最珍视的宝贝，不舍地，安抚地，“立农，我会回来。”  
身体的本能反应比意识更快，陈立农的手极其自然地覆上脸旁的手，在人掌心里蹭了蹭。

“阿俊要记得想我。”

他一瞬间想起了一切。

-  
【士兵遗嘱录像；T中队；编号27】

“如果某一天我牺牲了，我希望联邦能……让我的爱人能忘了我。”那人温柔地笑起来，“嗯，我爱人叫陈立农。”


End file.
